A beating heart
by AslansHow24
Summary: Yet another Gavroche lives story, taken from the 2012 movie.


**A beating Heart**

**Summary: Yet another Gavroche lives story, taken from the 2012 movie. **

Courfreyac carefully picked the small boy up in his arms, while Marius and Enjolras covered him in case the soldiers fired. Courfreyac rounded the barricade and began to cry as he gently laid Gavroche on the ground. The volunteer, a man named Monsieur Fechelevant, knelt beside Gavroche's body and gently placed a hand on the boy's chest.

"He lives" He said. "He needs medical attention or he will die" All the boys looked at each other, none wanting to abandon the barricade, but they also didn't want Gavroche to die.

"I will take him" Enjolras said. "I'll be back once I get him to the hospital"

"No" Courfreyac said. "Stay with him, please" Enjolras looked at his friends, who all nodded.

"You won't be abandoning us" Marius said. "We'll be fine" After a moment's hesitation, Enjolras nodded and scooped Gavroche up in his arms.

"How do I get out of here without getting shot at?" He asked. Monsieur Fechelevant looked around and then pointed to the sewer system.

"I think the sewers are your best bet" Enjolras nodded and slipped into the sewers just as he heard the gunfire start. He sloshed through the sewers until he came out on a street near the hospital. He hurried across the street and inside, avoiding being seen by any of the patrols.

A nurse spotted him.

"Do you have an extra bed?" Enjolras asked, quickly. The nurse nodded and led him to an empty cot, where he laid Gavroche.

"What happened?" The nurse asked. Enjolras debated whether or not to tell the truth.

"The barricade" He said finally. The nurse's eyes widened. "Are you going to report us?"

"Of course not" She said. "I'm just shocked that the soldiers would shoot someone so young"

"So was I" Enjolras said. "He needs help soon, or he'll die" The nurse nodded.

"I'll fetch the doctor" She said.

Enjolras had fallen asleep when he heard a commotion. He opened his eyes to see Monsieur Fechelevant laying a body on a cot. He stood and walked over to the cot to see Marius.

"What about the others?" He asked quietly.

"The barricade has fallen" Fechelevant replied. Enjolras looked down sadly.

"Why did you save him?" He asked, curiously. Fechelevant was a philanthropist, so the fact that he had come to the barricade, much less saved one of the boys, surprised Enjolras.

"My daughter loves him" Fechelevant replied. "She has already lost her mother, I couldn't let her lose another loved one" Enjolras nodded, realizing that this man was the father of the girl Marius had spoken about before the barricade.

"Is that why you came to the barricade?" He asked. Fechelevant nodded.

"How's the boy?" He asked.

"He'll make it" Enjolras replied. "The bullets took a bit to remove, but he should recover" Fechelevant nodded.

"I'm glad" He said. "I am curious though, why did you let him join the barricade at all" (A.N. This question has been plaguing me since I saw the movie. In the anime they tried to get him to leave and wouldn't give him any weapons. I assume it was that way in the book, but in the movie and play, they don't try to get him to leave and he has his own gun).

"Courfreyac had taken Gavroche under his wing" Enjolras said. "He treated Gavroche like a younger brother. When Gavroche found out what we were planning he wanted to help and we couldn't really find a reason to keep him away. Courfreyac said he knew that Gavroche would come whether he said yes or not, so he found a small gun and gave it to Gavroche to protect himself. I guess we never expected the soldiers to shoot a child" He looked down at the child sleeping peacefully.

"What will you do now?" Monsieur Fechelevant asked. Enjolras shrugged.

"I guess I'll finish school and become a lawyer. I'll also take care of Gavroche for Courfreyac. It's what he would have wanted" Fechelevant nodded.

"I'll see you around son" He said. Enjolras nodded as the older man laughed. He looked to his friend and then Gavroche.

"I promise to protect you, always" He whispered to the sleeping boy.

THE END


End file.
